slither: and justice for all
by thisguy15
Summary: the agents survived the war against the hands of god. can they survive against a corrupt nation. sequel to "slither: agency" i suggest you read that first
1. Chapter 1

**six months after the sinking of wawanakwa island**

~large cabin in woods/ west texas~

a small group of people watched carfully on the t.v as the president of their country spoke. _"my fellow americans. since the sinking of wawanakwa island, we have been on the hunt for the former millitary turned terrorist group 'slither'. though it has been six months since we took control of their base located in road island we still have not been able to locate them, so i have set a nation wide 'shoot to kill' policy for all police dept. throughout the united states. they are looking for, duncan sylvester scott, courtney annette anderson scott, christopher mitchell mclean, trent andrew smalls, bridgette brianna norman, gwendolyn nicole arrons, derrick johnathon micheals, jesse james hatchet, tyler seth hintson, and cody matthyacs daniels. i will stop at nothing until this terrorist group has been stopped. thank you."_

"this is bullshit!" one of them shouted slamming down his beer.

"duncan, there isnt anything we can do about it now. we just have to sit and keep thinking of plans." a six month pregnent woman said from beside him.

"shes right. at the moment we just need to keep our heads down. we have the intire nation looking for us. we cant do anything to brash." their commanding officer, chris mclean told him from where he was in the kitchen retrieving himself yet another beer.

"yeah i guess but, its just wierd. we spent nine fuckin years protecting this country.. from itself! what the hell is the world coming to?" duncan thought aloud as courtney leaned her head against his shoulder.

"one where we're out of beer." chris said as he took a seat in his recliner.

"yet another ting wrong with the world." geoff stated as he sunk his head in self pity.

"fuck it. im going to bed." tyler announced as he quickly stood up and walked up the stairs.

"yeah im gonna turn in to. gwen?" trent told them as he too stood up, offering a hand to his girl friend which she gladly excepted.

"remember trent deary no glove no love!" duncan hollered which earned him a soft slap on the chest and a rude reply from the other man.

"like you should be talkin bro. practice what you preach."

"... dick." duncan muttered before he chugged down the rest of his beer

"you know beer isnt the only thing we're running low on right?" cody pointed out as he surfed through the channles looking for something half decent to watch. "food, drinks, ammo, guns i mean we lost a lotta stuff when HQ was raided." after the fall of wawanakwa island cody and tyler decided to stick with slither after seeing how corrupt their country trully was.

"yeah. we need to go into town tommorow to get some supplies." courtney aggreed tiredly, her head still resting on duncans shoulder.

"alright tommorow morning me and geoff will go to town." bridgette vollinteered

"i dont know. you dont know what kind of guns i like." duncan argued in a slightly winy voice.

"fire power, fire power, fire power. i know what to get bro." geoff reasured his friend.

"alright. dont cheap out on me either. i want the biggest badest mother fu-"

"what did i tell you about cursing in front of the baby." courtney scolded.

"the baby isnt even born yet woman."

"i dont care. you need to learn to quit doing it around the baby."

"damnit."

"and thanks to that you get to sleep on the couch tonight." she said before standing up and walking up the stairs.

"... whatd i do?" he asked his friends clulesly to which his cowboy and jamaican friends meerly shrugged while his oldest friend laughed.

"fuck off chris."

"i heard that." courtneys voice hollered.

"damnit she has ears like a hawk."

"now its two nights."

"son of a bitch."

"you wanna go for a week."

"... no dear."

**okay so kinda short and... not really all that much like the last one but i dont think ill be able to work in any action until probobly atleast the 3rd chapter. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

duncan awoke to the sound of a v8 engine revving up before going off into the distance, "geoff and bridgette must be going into town." he thought aloud as he pulled himself up from the couch his back sour from the piece of crap they found on the side of the road. he looked around the living room to see if anyone was awake. "perfect." he said as he started ascending the stairs turning into the first door to his immediate left. the second the door opened the sound of running water reached his ears. he stalked across the room to the bathroom door without making the slightest waited beside the door until courtney stepped through not noticing his being there. he krept up behind her and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist recieving a shocked 'eep'. "gotcha" he whispered in her ear huskily.

"duncan! you asswhole you scared me half to death!" courtney screached in reply as she playfully slapped his chest repeatedly.

"ow! sorry sorry! damn." duncan said as he tried to block her attacks. after she stopped he started leaning in for a kiss before his phone went off. "damnitt. to be continued." he told her leaving into the hallway after giving her a small peck on the cheek. "hello?" he asked into the phones reciever.

"duncan, its noah. long time no see." the man on the otherside of the phone said

"noah? i thought you were on a life sentence."

"i was, but last night i saw you on the news and decided you might need some help so i orchastrated a riot as a cover for my escape. you know you were never in this much trouble when you were helping the blood runners two years ago."up until two years ago duncan had a side project, a small gang out of the bloods, named "the blood runners" the gang concisted of duncan, the leader, noah espinoza, the intelligence, and lastly chad and rick richards, inforcers.

"whatever, you said you were gonna help me. how exactly?"

"we're gonna help eachother my friend. you need followers and i want the power i had before being incarcerated back. i figure that both our problems can be fixed with the same sollution."

"oh? and what would that be noah?" duncan questioned uneasily

"bring back the gang. if you build it they will come?"

"sorry noah, im not going back to the bloods. i cut all family ties after the BR fell through."

"i know, im not saying you need to go back to them, if you did you would always have an elder to answer to. start fresh. but i suggest we break chad and rick out of prison first. im on a plane heading towards west texas from canada as we speak. i should be arriving by midnight. if you want your army i know youll be there."

"wait how did you-"

"i have my ways. goodbye duncan." with that the otherside of the phone went dead leaving duncan standing in the hallway worried and confused. confused of how noah had acquired his number and location, and worried that perhaps he was right. this may be his only chance to get what he needed.

"damnit." he muttered underneath his breath as he descended the stairs. duncan flipped open his cellphone and called geoffs number. after three rings geoff answered the call.

"hello?"

"geoff, its duncan. forget about the guns just get food and drinks. something came up. ill tell you more when i have it all sorted out. see ya when you get back." duncan told him quickly before hanging up the phone taking the time to check what time it was. "five thirty? how the fuck did i sleep in so late? how did everyone else sleep so late?" he quickly brushed it off as he pulled out his .45 caliber socom and his great-grandfathers .44 piece maker revolver for examining. he had only one full clip, twelve rounds, for his socom while for the piece maker he had three full cylinders, not including what he had in the gun now. its less ammo than hes used to taking with him but hed have to make it work. he slid the guns into their respective holsters laid out on the table before turning around to see courtney standing across the room dressed in a silk robe with mixed emotions in her eyes; worry, love, question, and oddly lust.

"why do you have the guns out?" she asked as she eyed the two weapons from across the room.

"oh no reason im just keeping them in working order." he lied hoping she would believe it.

"oh, well i just came down because you did say 'to be continued'." she told him sudductivly obviously believing his lie.

"oh, i believe your right." he replied as he crossed the room to where she was wrapping his arms around her waist placing he lips on hers and sliding his tounge into her mouth recieving a moan.

(**okay so out of concideration of my younger readers ive decided to leave a warning before a lemon scene the warning will be {warning} when you see that skip ahead until you see the second one if you dont wanna read)**

**{warning}**

duncan carried courtney upstairs passing by a bumbling chris. duncan quickly laid courtney on their queen sized mattress before once again attacking her lips with his own. courtney swiftly pulled duncans shirt up over his head revealing well toned battle worn body tracing her hands up and down his back as he untied her robe revealing her naked glory. he trailed his kisses down from her lips to her neck finally ending at her chest. taking the right nipple in his mouth he began meassaging it with his tounge as he took the other in his left hand which recieved a loud moan of pleasure to his satisfaction.

"damnitt will you to shut the fuck up! your already gonna have one little fucker running around you keep this shit up youll end up with thirty more of 'em!" cheff screamed from his room beside their own. duncan quickly looked at the wall then down at courtney underneath him.

**{warning over}**

"well princess it looks like once again this is gonna end up to be continued, huh?" he asked looking into lovingly into her eyes.

"alright, but ill be holding you to that." she told him sedductivly before turning over onto her side. "im just gonna go to sleep then. goodnight."

"goodnight" he responded as he got up from his side of the bed making his way to the door.

**~11:00~**

duncan walked outside, his .45 socom in his underarm holster, and his .44 piece-maker at his waist. "noah, if this isnt good im gonna kick your skinny ass back to canadian prison." he said to himself aloud as he sat down on his harley davidson 1200 sportster riding off down the road.

**ok im sure your wondering why i havent updated well i was under house arrest (i got caught grafitting) and while i was on it i could only go to school. and my parents grounded me so... yeah. read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**alright i know its been awhile but im back...again...eeh. well i decided to start off this chapter by responding to a review about the guns ive chosen for the previous and so far in this story. well here is you explanation. slither was not funded by the government they were an underground faction of the c.i.a. not millitary until they were forced out of hiding, meaning that they dont have u.s millitary weaponry. the weapons came from black market deals and what they found of missions. second i was corrected on what i said on the .44 peacemaker. you were both correct and wrong. it was more famous as the colt .45 but it also came in .22 .38 .357 and .44 calibre. now that thats over with lets get on with the story.**

duncan arrived at the small airport and awaited his allies plane, the sun now barely peaking over the horizon still lowering ever so slowly but leaving just enough light to illuminate the rainclouds moving in from the west to a mystical dark orange. the only sound that broke through the peacful silence were the crickets in the feilds cherping giving warning of the oncoming night. that is until duncans cell went off. duncan quickly answered not bothering to look at the caller i.d knowing exactly who it was. "noah, where are you?"

"im already here, and so are they." noah responded walking out from behind the small airports hanger with a mac 10 uzi in his hand whilst a group of five soldiers followed all aiming assault rifles at duncan.

"noah you backstabbing son of a bitch." duncan cursed as he raised his hands in the air showing the first sign of surrender.

"well by now i figured youd be used to being betrayed." noah snickered as two guards began making their way to apprehand duncan. once one of them reached for duncans hands he quickly twisted the soldier around and used him as a human shield pulling out his socom and shotting the other in the neck throwing him to the ground.

"well looks to me we're at an impass here" duncan proclaimed as he fixed his aim on another guard neer noah.

"not quite it just means theirs something in the way that needs to be disposed of."noah replied raising his weapon and firing hitting the hostage with every round in the clip as dunca turned and ran for cover behind a nearby rock. "ha ha that was fun." he exclaimed as he slammed another clip into his gun.

"your a sick little man noah." duncan screamed as he fired to shots hitting one of the guards swiftly sending him to the ground.

"oh please duncan you wouldve done the same thing in my shoes."

"like hell i would." at this point the sound of a cars engine was heard in the distance moving closer.

"well looks like we're gonna have a little company. lets finish this quickly then. move in!" noah ordered as the sodiers obeyed gladly only to have duncan to jump out with both his guns sending a bullet between both their eyes. just as he began stepping forward the vehicle turned a corner and was now no more than 200 yards away. duncan took a quick glance at the vehicle to determine if it was friendly or not. _friendly._ he looked back only to find that noah had slipped away.

"damnit." he cursed holstering his weapons as the vehicle drove up next to him.

"duncan, what the hell do you think your out here." courtney shouted as she stepped out of the passenger seat chris coming up aswell.

"i..uh...i got a call from a friend that i thought might be able to help." duncan told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"well judging by the bodies im guessing it didnt go over well." chris insinuated. "here let me take the bike back. you to take the car, we'll discuss this when we get back to the hideout."

"yeah." duncan said as h hopped in the camaro, courtney sitting right next to him

**so... short? yes. but hey its a new chapter. and im also thinking about making thisstory in the series into a horror story. if you have suggestions id love to hear them. ill have to work into it but if i like them then ill add them. thanks read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**7 months after duncan and noahs meeting.**

_"reports of brutal beatings and unjustified killings have been called in nonstop in the west texas area, and they seem to be spreading up north. these attacks would be believed to be criminal action but suprisingly it is government action caused by there desperate search for rogue agents of slither._ a t.v reporter announced on a television set on display inside a shattered glass window. a soldier stood by the store window aiming his berret 9mm at a group of civillions he had aprehended earlier. "now im not gonna ask you again! where to fuck are the slither agents?"

"ive told you before we dont know where they are!" an aging bald man shouted back as the woman next to him broke down crying.

"well then thats quite a shame then." the soldier said before sticking his gun in the mans mouth and firing leaving brain fragments on the concrete behind him. on a building across the streat lie four of the slither agents unable to help due to the chance of getting caught.

"god damnit. just one shot and we can save that woman."duncan whispered as began to get up to fire only to be held back by his supperior.

"no duncan. you know better than anyone that firing at him will just give away out possition." chris corrected him just as another gunshot went off from the same spot as the other. "we should get back to HQ."

**HQ**

duncan, chris, geoff, and trent walked through the door of the cabin to find the rest of the team sitting around watching the news. "what did ya'll see out there" coutney asked olding hers and duncans one month old boy, zakkery wylde scott.

"the same shit we've been seeing on that fuckin t.v. people being shot in the streets, or chopped to shit. we need to get out of here." duncan told her as he sat down in the seat next to her. "head to washington and end this."

"yeah but how do you expect us to do that." tyler asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"well i think we should try to head to mexico. from there take a boat northern california so we're in the green zone, then progress to washington." duncan told them as he got up to grab himself a beer.

"what do you think your doing?" courtney asked raising an eyebrow.

"getting a drink. why?" duncan asked slightly confused

"i thought you were quitting."

"come on princess ive had a long day." duncan whined hoping for a little mercy.

"whatever. im to tired to argue. im gonna put zakk to bed then im gonna go to." she said getting up and giving him a quick peck before heading up the stairs.

"ill be up in a minute." he called after her before gulping down his beer as fast as he could. "see yall tommorow." and with that he charged up the stairs and into his and courtneys room to find courtney laying in bed wearing black silk nightgowne.

"so youve had a long, stressful day huh?" courtney asked sedductivly as she slowly walked up to him, her hips swinging from side to side. "well i think can that better." she whispered huskilly into his ear as her hand slid down his well muscled stomach to his groin whilst her other grabbed a hold of his hand and lead him to the side bed.

**M scene coming up**

she slowly rubbed her hand up and down his chest as her lips made contact with his, slowly slipping her tounge into his mouth. she unbuttoned his dark blue jeens as he as he slipped of his black tshirt only losing contact for a moment before forcing his lips back on hers. he slowly grabbed ahold of the bottom himb of her nightgowne and began slowly lifting it up, the tips of his fingers tracing her thighs before lifting it up over her head and throwing it on the floor. courtney pushed duncan before looking down at his boxers. "duncan dearest. these have to go." she told him with a myschivious smile as she weant down and grabbed ahold of the boxers alastic band with her teath revealing his throbbing member.

"oh god princess." duncan moaned as she flicked her tounge across the head. she giggled lightly before she began bobbing her head on his sex, barely able to fit it completly into her mouth.

**end of M scene**

just then an earth shattering explosion was heard outside. "god damnit! always when we're having fun!" duncan shouted as he stood up a put on his pand and button up shirt. "courtney grab some clothes. ill go get zakk." duncan told her as he picked up his peacemaker and ran into the room next to his wrapped zakk in the blanket and ran downstairs to find everyone already rhere. "what the fucks goin on?" he asked as a window was shot out in the other room.

"they found us." geoff answered as he loaded two shells into his double barrel shotgun.

"we've gotta get out of here." bridgette added also loading her glock 30 before a molitov cocktail flew through the same window that had just been shot out.

"fuckin' hell! you can take the cargo van. ill keep them busy. get going fools!" cheff ordered as he handed chris the keys and walked to the front door, firing multiple shots to distract the attackers while the others escaped. "come on you basterds! ill kill you all!" they heard him shout as he once again shot his duel desert eagles.

"everyone get in! we gotta get outta here!" chris shouted as he hopped in the drivers seat while evryone else loaded up in the cargo area before driving off. the last thing they saw at through the back window other than forest were the soldier pulling chefs body out of the house right before it was completly ingulfed in flames.

**so... i got nothin... R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

everyone sat in silence as the van rumbled down the old dirt road. they wanted to speak but nothing was able to come out. they had just watched one of their friends get killed by the unjust government they had protected for so very long. every member was coping their own way weather it be duncan holding courtney and zakk while they cried, or trent repeatedly taking apart and putting back together his glock 30. they all had to find away to fight the pain. "princess its gonna be okay. chef sacrificed himself so we could make it out of their. he went down the way we all knew he would, a hero." duncan told his distraught wife in an attempt to console her.

"i know th-that. b-b-but this is th-the fir-first time we've lost s-someone. wh-whos next? you? me?" she answered in between sobs.

"nobody's gonna get you. ill protect you." he reassured her in the most soothing voice he could conjure up at the time.

"what about you?" she asked looking up at him with the sad eyes of a fallen angle. he opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it unsure of what to say. suddenly the the near silence they had become accustom to was replace with the loud metal music duncan used as his ringtone. he looked around at all the faces staring at him before hesitantly opening the phone.

"hello?" he asked into the phones reciever.

"one down..." the voice, which he recognized instantly, responded.

"noah you son of a bitch when i find you im gonna-"

"kill me, rip my head off. whatever duncan you might aswell skip the threats. you know they dont work on me." noah cut him off.

"i was gonna say skin you alive but the second one sounds fun to."

"will see how close you get to that. i was actually just calling to let you have a slight warning. we've gathered four of our best agents to hunt you down. one of them is already on your trail, so if i were you id keep an eye out. goodbye my friend." and with a slight click the conversation was over.

"what was it dude?" geoff asked from his seat across from duncan.

"noah giving us a warning. theyve got a team of top agents coming after us." duncan answered as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"did he say who?" gwen also questioned.

"no but we can assume who three of the four are. Alejandro, justin, and heather. just wonder who the fourth could be."

"... wait... if the government is like... going all nuts and homicidal arent they gonna shut down the borders?" geoff asked just coming to a realization.

"... shit fuck!" chris cursed from his place behind the wheel. "we gotta find another way out."

"no, not necessarily. we could find a lightly protected area. more than likely the western end of the border will be lightly guarded due to it being just on the other side of the green zone." tyler announced speaking for the first time.

"hes right. we should be able to get through no problems." added dj as he loaded a pump action twelve guage.

"chris how far away would you say we are from the border... if everything on the way there is favorable?" duncan asked as he stroked a now sleaping courtney and zakk.

"well if by favorable you mean i hall ass and theres nothing in our way. thirty minutes to an hour." chris told him with a slight smirk on his face.

"then do it."

**45 minutes later**

"ok heres the deal. we've got three guards standing by the gate. we wont be able to stop so we're gonna have to dispose of them as we're driving by. so duncan, trent and tyler, each of you get a gun and a window and get ready to kill these mother fuckers." chris ordered as they each positioned themselves at an opening, duncan at the passenger window with his M40, trent at the emergency escape on the roof with his H&K mp5, and tyler at the rear door window with his M16 assault rifle. chris quickly floored the accelerator. though they all new it had only taken seconds it felt like an eternity as duncan fired his rifle first killing the first one with a shot to the chest, trent killed the second one riddling him with bullets as they drove past, and tyler taking out the last one after they past, but not before the man got a shot off hitting trent in the neck causing him to collapse into the cargo area of the van.

"god damn it!" duncan cursed as he got into the back to check on his friend. the floor was quickly filling with blood as everyone around began to scream. "shit! DJ get me some cloth to hold the wound!" duncan ordered as gwen knelt down next to her injured boyfriend. DJ quickly tore the sleeve off his shirt and handed it to him.

"trent, baby your gonna be fine, you just have to hold on." gwen told him as tears streaked down her face.

"gwen listen to me. i need you to apply preasure to the wound can you do that." duncan asked the sniffling girl. gwen hesitantly nodded before taking the piece of clother and holding it to the wound.

"fuck, the bullet didnt go all the way through. we're gonna have to dig it out. courtney reach in my satchel and give me my tweezers." courtney quickly did what she was told and began looking for the instrument. after finding them she quickly turned them over to him. duncan carefully stuck the tweezers into the wound and began searching for the bullet. bridgette hid her face in geoffs chest as blood squirt out of the wound and onto duncans scowling face. "i think i found it." he announced as he pulled the shining piece of metal out of his friends neck and throwing it on the floor. duncan took notice to the way trents chest was barely rising when he breathed so he put his fingers to his neck to feel his pulse. "shit we're losing him! geoff give me a shot of adrenaline now!" duncan ordered to his friend as he started chest compressions in an attempt to start uphis heart again. duncan took the adrenaline geoff handed over to him and qickly shoved it into trent chest and pushed the plunger down, after which he brought his fingers back up to his neck to see that he had regained his pulse. "hes alive. oh thank god."

"oh thank you, thank you god." gwen praised now smiling even though the tears still streaked down her face.

"you gotta sew him up." cody reminded him as he handed his superior a needle and twine. after trents wound was all patched up duncan sat back and leaned against the wall of the cargo van finally taking the time to wipe the now slightly dried blood off his hand and face.


End file.
